The purpose of this acquisition is to use advanced medical informatics computing methodology to create an Internet version of the Conversim[unreadable]/ Virtual Conversation[unreadable] system, either directly or through a conversion program or process. In doing so the Internet system will: enhance the programmatic capabilities of the original system;optimize the developmental process to make the virtual dialogue paradigm sustainable and to allow for the expansion of applications of the system;and evaluate the new software by testing its perceived user value and its ability to accelerate the development and expand the NLM [unreadable]Dialogues in Science[unreadable] series.